Onna to Dobotsu
by Chi Yagami
Summary: AU. Beauty and the Beast, pretty much. Bakura is transformed into a beast and must learn to love. Will Anzu melt his heart? Bakura x Anzu
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh or _Beauty and the Beast_.

I decided to do a sort of YGO version of _Beauty and the Beast_ after I watched it on Saturday. I'm working on trying to update my other fics.

**NOTE:** When Bakura is a normal human, he looks like the Bakura in Ryou's body. When Bakura is 'the beast,' he looks like the Thief Bakura from Ancient Egypt (the one with the tan skin, scar, and grayish hair, yeah that one).

Here are the characters and whom they represent:

Anzu – Belle

Bakura – the Beast

Marik – Gaston

Yami (Bakura's cousin who wants to seize the throne) – doesn't symbolize an original character from _B&tB_

Joey – Lumaire

Kaiba – Cogsworth

Isis (not related to Marik) – Mrs. Potts

Mokuba (not related to Kaiba) – Chip

Mai – the Feather Duster

Malik (Marik's brother) – Lafou

Serenity (not related to Joey) – the enchantress

Grandpa Muto – Maurice (Belle's father)

I don't think Yugi, Odion, Rebecca, Shadi, Tristan, or Ryou will be in here… sorry. (sniff) I hate doing that to Ryou…

Summary: Long ago, in a faraway place, there lived a young prince named Bakura. He was so self-absorbed and didn't care about anyone that an enchantress cast a spell on him and his entire castle. He turned hideous and almost beast-like, and his servants were turned into living objects. An enchanted rose would be the icon of this spell: the rose would begin to wilt when he started to reach his twenty-first birthday. If he couldn't learn to love someone and earn her love in return by that time when the rose would die, he would remain that way forever. As time went on, he gave up hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

Anzu x Bakura (also Mai x Joey and Isis x Kaiba)

* * *

**Onna to Dobutsu**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Prologue**

In the small village of K'jishjo, the people live their lives in peace. Every day was the same: the bakery opened at eight, at noon mothers beckoned their children inside for an early lunch, and in the evenings when papas returned home and children fretted with excitement, every window was lit with a candelabra that had been the father's father's great-grandfather's heirloom that had belonged to his father and so forth. The stone roads were narrow, with tall houses leaning this way and that, and the grand fountain, the pride of this village, stood in the center of the town square, showing off its old marble angel with lute; smudges and missing chunks were here and there, for the local boys had found a new entertainment involving this fountain and some rather large rocks. The men were always the head of the household; they ruled their families with such diligence and strength that one not needed to wonder why no child had yet to stray far from home. Oh sure, a boy or two disappeared into the woods once in a while, but he always came back in the end. The mothers ruled alongside their husbands, and one might say that they were the true rulers of the house: while of course the husband was in charge, he was never around during the day, and the wives always commanded the maids and children. Servants were to always listen to their masters and ladies, and they took such care in tending to the house that some families even gave them extra pay. Boys were schooled from noon until teatime, always taking up math, philosophy, science, literature, and especially the details of their father's position. Girls learned the traditional sewing, cooking, cleaning, and expectations of them from their mothers, and most girls were married off by the time they were fifteen. The traditional marriage ceremony was taken up from the Mongols, although along the timeline somewhere it was a bit altered and wasn't particularly found fun for the women. First, fathers would find a suitable man willing to pay enough for his daughter, and then he would tell his daughter to dress her best. The girl would have to hide somewhere in the village, and no townsmen was allowed to help her. The husband-to-be would then pay the father and go off in search of his bride. He would round up a group of his friends and march around the city in search of her; after he found her, he was allowed to do whatever he pleased with her until midnight, when she would officially become his wife, and even then he still do pretty much anything to her. Women had no say in anything, and any woman who couldn't hold her tongue was either hanged or sold off as a personal slave. However, there were a select few fathers who had the kind enough heart not to push their daughter into an arranged marriage, and one of those fathers only came along once every few years. Lucky for Prince Bakura, one of those fathers existed during his lifetime.

North of K'jishjo lay Winsdor Castle, the royal family's quarters. After the disappearance of the leading dynasty in the twelfth century, the nobles who ruled the K'jishjo area decided to abandon their positions at Winsdor, and most of them flocked to larger cities, away from the countryside. However, Zehinan Ryou remained behind for reasons he referred to as unfinished business; he took advantage of the elegant manor and abundant servants, and around 1373 he had seized Winsdor and had started a family. The Ryou family really had no authority of the local villages, and because the castle was located so deep into the forest, they hardly ever mingled with the townspeople. A century later, nobleman Adian Ryou controlled Winsdor. He had a wife, Kaina, and a son, Bakura. When his son was about six years old, Adian died of pneumonia and Bakura became head of the house. As if he wasn't already spoiled enough, the young Ryou prince commanded the entire castle and even had authority over his mother. His cousin, Yami, who'd traveled by sea to accompany Bakura, disliked the new 'king', and he often ventured off to his room to make serious plans of overthrowing the throne and having his cousin beheaded. By the time Bakura was a teenager, his reign over Winsdor Castle had become too much for most. Many servants fled the castle by night, and even his mother finally left one night after Bakura said that they were of no relation; he never noticed that she was gone. Yami remained, the hope of one day killing his cousin the only thing keeping him from leaving, that and the large number of young girls who ventured to the castle trying to seek Bakura's hand in marriage. Although not many people knew about Winsdor, those who did often sent their daughters to try and win over the Ryou fortune. When Bakura dismissed them in a huff, the girls would often mope around the courtyards for days, and it was in this particular time period that Yami would strike. He'd offer the young girl a drink or two, trying to comfort her and help move off of the Bakura subject, and the conversation would most likely eventually be carried up into his room, where he'd hold the girl captive and use her for his own sick, twisted pleasure. After he'd been satisfied, Yami would dispose of her and toss the body into the river. Bakura hardly knew about his cousin's obsession with women since he'd banished him to the West Wing of the castle. Bakura knew somewhat that Yami had raped a few girls, but he didn't know that the banishment hadn't ended the fascination. Just after Bakura's seventeenth birthday, a young girl named Miho Nozaka had gotten lost in the woods. She approached the castle with caution, but she still had no idea of the horror in store when she'd followed Yami inside. The villagers had never seen the fourteen-year-old girl again.

On the day of his seventeenth birthday, a great feast was to be held in Bakura's honor. Isis, the housekeeper, had RSVPed an orchestra and arranged other entertainment. Joey, Bakura's servant, was _supposed_ to be helping to set up in the dinning room, but he was instead flirting with on of the maids named Mai. Kaiba, the butler, scowled at Joey's behavior and continued instructing the tailor on what colors Prince Bakura liked. Mokuba, Isis's son, was jumping up and down excitedly; he loved parties, even parties for rich snobs. It was still a party after all.

"Oh no," Kaiba said exasperatedly. "_Joey!_"

"What?"

"When I said for you to run over the tablecloth with an iron," Kaiba said, an eyebrow twitching, "I didn't literally mean for you to take an iron in on hand, spread the cloth out on the ground, and then _actually run across it!_"

"Oops…"

Isis laughed. There were only two and a half hours until the celebration and they were barely making any progress. Mai was only halfway done dusting the castle, and the dinner was yet to be cooked. Prince Bakura would not be happy…

He was pacing around in his study. Why did he let Joey talk him into having a party again? He wasn't sure. At least he got presents; that was a good thing, he supposed. Bakura looked out his window and sighed. Joey and Kaiba kept pestering him to find a wife so that he could have legitimate heirs, but he kept dismissing the thought because he knew that there wasn't a woman alive who could capture his heart. Isis was the only decent looking woman around, and he had enough wits not to try to bed her. Besides, that was just plain gross.

Halfway through dinner, there came a loud knock upon the door. Bakura groaned and looked around. Nobody dared stir.

"Well?" he asked, annoyed that someone would interrupt his birthday.

"Well what?" Joey asked stupidly, a piece of food falling from his mouth.

"Is anyone going to answer the damn door!" he bellowed. He looked around once more before getting up and opened the double oaks himself.

A lowly beggar woman shivered outside. In her hand was a single rose.

"Go away," he commanded, proceeding to close the doors.

"Please, except this rose in exchange for shelter from the bitter cold," the woman pleaded. Bakura looked at her.

"Uhh, no. Now do as I said and go away, you old hag!"

Before he could shut the door, a bright light was emitted from the rose. Once Bakura could see again, he gasped. Floating where the old goat had been standing only moments ago was a beautiful fairy. She had long chestnut hair and a pretty face.

"What in the world?" he asked aloud.

"You have been deceived by your own cold heart," the enchantress said in a whimsical voice. "You are selfish and spoiled; you hurt the innocent and take from the poor. As punishment, your castle shall be cast into darkness, your servants turned to mere objects, and you, oh prince, shall be turned into an image of exactly what you are, _a beast!_"

* * *


	2. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh or _Beauty and the Beast_.

Well, not much to say… right now I'm listening to _My Chemical Romance_. OH YEAH, I'm going away to Europe June 6 - June 19, so here's something for ya before I leave.

Summary: Long ago, in a faraway place, there lived a young prince named Bakura. He was so self-absorbed and didn't care about anyone that an enchantress cast a spell on him and his entire castle. He turned hideous and almost beast-like, and his servants were turned into living objects. An enchanted rose would be the icon of this spell: the rose would begin to wilt when he started to reach his twenty-first birthday. If he could couldn't learn to love someone and earn her love in return by that time when the rose would die, he would remain that way forever. As time went on, he gave up hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

Anzu x Bakura (also Mai x Joey and Isis x Kaiba)

* * *

**Onna to Dobutsu**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter One**

The morning light streamed into the room through the crack of the window shutters. The small room was barely big enough for the bed, wardrobe, and desk. Books were piled on top of the furniture, and several books lay open on the bed. Outside the room, a small landing with a simple table connected to a staircase leading to the first floor; there was another room across from the smaller one. Downstairs, the parlor lay right inside the front door, the kitchen through a door near the back, and a bathroom on the right. A single door in the kitchen went to the basement, and a table consisting of only two chairs was placed in the center of the room. Up in the smaller bedroom, the dreamer stirred.

She stretched her entire body the length of the bed and relaxed. The brunette opened her eyes and smiled at the speck of sunlight. She yawned and, placing her feet into her slippers, she walked over to the window and pushed open the window. The light rushed in to greet her, and the shutters seemed to sigh with relief of finally being set free. She turned around and noticed that in her haste to see the morning, she'd accidentally knocked some of her books onto the floor. She picked up one of them and remembered that she had to return it to the bookstore sometime that day.

The girl strode over to her wardrobe and opened the door. She frowned as she looked at her dresses, not liking a single one of them. They had been her mother's, and her mother didn't have very colorful dresses. They were mostly blues and greens, save one that was black. She finally rested her hand upon a simple dress; her father had told her that the blue complimented her sapphire eyes. She slipped on her shoes and walked downstairs. Her father was in the basement trying to invent something as always. She shook her head: that man would never give up. The book clutched in her hand, she opened the door and stepped outside.

Her house lay on the outskirts of town, so she had to walk a ways before actually entering the town. Once in the town, she immediately headed to the bookstore. The people around her were always whispering about her, talking about how weird it was that she read books. However, she was used to it and continued on her way.

"Hello, sir," she said with a friendly smile as she entered the shop. She and the bookkeeper were good friends, and he was always letting her borrow books.

"Good day to you, Miss Mazaki," he replied, bowing a little.

"I'm returning the book you let me borrow," she said, placing the book in his hands and looking around the store.

"You finished it already?"

"I couldn't put it down," she exclaimed guiltily. "Do you have anything new?"

"Not since yesterday," he said with a laugh. That girl was always looking for a new book to read. She picked up her favorite one and hugged it.

"Then I guess I'll just checkout this one."

"But you've read it a million times!"

"That's because it's so good," she explained with awe. "Daring princes, damsels in distress, and a happy ending. I love it!"

"If you like it that much, you may have it," he chuckled.

"Oh, but I couldn't—"

"Oh but you can," he replied, ushering her out the door. "I won't take no for an answer."

"Thank you, sir," Anzu said, much obliged. She left the bookstore and decided to read by the fountain.

"Hello, Anzu," Malik said, sitting down next to her. "What are you reading?"

"A book of fairytales," she replied, closing it and looking at him. "What brings you here? Not your brother, I hope?"

"Actually, yes. He wants to talk to you."

"Well, I don't want to talk to him," she replied coolly. "I'm tired of being bothered by him and his stupid fantasies."

Malik chuckled. He liked Anzu; she had a good heart and hadn't fallen for his brother like every other love-struck girl in the village. Marik had often asked Mr. Mazaki about arranging a marriage, but her father always refused. Malik could just see Marik holding a pitchfork and chasing after his bride.

"At least talk to him," Malik begged. "He punishes me when you don't."

"Alright, I'll do it for you."

The pair walked into the tavern. Marik was busy wolfing down his breakfast. Malik and Anzu walked over to him.

"Ah, Anzu, just the person I wanted to talk to," he said. "Malik, you can leave."

Malik shrugged and went over to play cards. Anzu sat down and stared at her stalker.

"Anzu, I don't see why you won't marry me," Marik started. "Any other girl in town would jump at the chance to be my bride."

"Well, I'm _not_ any other girl."

"I know, and that's exactly why I want to marry you. You're a challenge; I like challenges. I love the chase you're putting up," he said with a hint of seduction.

"Marik, flattery isn't going to win me over."

"Then what will!"

"Maybe an attitude adjustment…"

Anzu stood up and made to leave. Marik jumped and blocked the exit.

"Anzu-chan, why can't I invite you to dinner?" he purred.

"Don't ever call me that again," she said firmly. "Only my husband is allowed to call me that." She walked under Marik's arm and back towards her house.

"I know," he said softly. "And I will be that husband."

As Anzu approached her house, she saw smoke rising from the roof and out of the basement windows.

"Papa!" she called through the smoke. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine dear," he choked. Mr. Mazaki popped out from under a strange contraption. He was a plump little man in overalls, his gray bangs frayed with sweat. "I can't get this darn thing to work."

"I'm sure you'll get it done by tomorrow morning," his daughter replied encouragingly. "The convention won't be a convention without you."

"If only the judges thought like you."

"Oh Papa, you're a certainty to win."

"Only in your eyes, my sweet apricot," he replied sadly. "Could you hand me that wrench?"

Anzu smiled and helped her father fix his woodchopper thingy.

"So, how was your day in the market?" Mr. Mazaki asked.

"Good… I got a new book."

"That's nice. Anything else?"

"Well, the usual stalker…"

"That Ishtar fellow is still trying to marry you?" he asked, astounded. "He's not giving up, huh?"

"Unfortunately not. He even knows I hate him!" she grumbled. "If it were Malik, I'd definitely give the guy a chance. But rude, obnoxious, stalking, perverted Marik? I don't think so."

"You'll find that someone soon enough," her father said reassuringly. "Your mother and I didn't have an arranged marriage, and I don't agree with it. I'm not going to force you to marry someone you deem unworthy."

"I love you," Anzu said, kissing him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

Just then, the machine went haywire and started chopping wood like mad.

"Well I'll be darned," Mr. Mazaki said. "It's working… We did it!"

"Yes, we did."

She and her father went upstairs to get washed up and ready for dinner.

Meanwhile…

At the home of the Ishtar brothers, Marik was contemplating on how to lure Anzu into marrying him.

"She'll never do it," Malik reminded him. "She's too smart."

"She's too damn irresistible," Marik replied. "I must have her."

"What are you going to do? Trap her in a corner and make her marry you or else?" he asked jokingly.

"Maybe……"

The next morning… 

"Goodbye, Papa!" Anzu called. "Have fun!"

"You too! Stay out of trouble!" Mr. Mazaki replied, riding away on his horse. The woodchopper was loaded on a cart attached to the horse. He rode off, following the map his grandfather had made of the woods. The forest was quaint, and, early in the morning, there wasn't much going on.

Once inside again, Anzu decided to make some herbal tea. Just as she was getting out a teapot, someone knocked on the door loudly. She walked quickly over to the door, wondering if perhaps her father had forgotten something. She looked out the peephole and sighed. She unlocked the door and let Marik in.

"Well, hello there, Anzu," he said sweetly, stepping in and taking off his shoes. He was wearing a suit and holding some flowers. "These are for you."

"Thanks," she mumbled, taking them and going into the kitchen. Marik was acting weird today. What was with the flowers and nice clothes? Had he actually taken her words to heart? If so, maybe she should give him a chance. She walked back into the living room to see Marik sitting on the couch.

"So, Marik, why are you here?" she asked, sitting down next to him.

"You, of course," he replied, facing her. "I've decided we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Marik, what are you talking about?"

"Getting married."

Anzu got up and backed away. "I already told you that I don't love you!"

"Love has nothing to do with marriage, my sweet," he replied, taking off his blazer and tossing it on the couch. He unbuttoned a few buttons of his shirt and walked over to her. She was pressed against her front door, terrified of what he was going to do.

"Marriage is supposed to be all about trade," he explained, putting on hand on the door next to her head. "I give your father money and he gives me you: that's how it's supposed to be. However, your father is so drugged up that he can't come to do that. So I'm giving you two choices."

He placed his other hand on the other side of her head. She was trapped against the door, his arms preventing her from escaping. He took the hand that was closest to the corner away and reached down into his pocket. Two seconds later, he pulled out a beautiful ring.

"For you, my love," he said, slipping it onto her finger. When she looked up into his eyes, Anzu knew that there was no hint of love in them. He just wanted her for lustful reasons.

"What are m-my options?" she stammered. Marik smirked.

"You can either give me your hand in marriage," he began, fondling her hand. Her eyes widened when he put his lips next t her ear.

"Or… you can give me your soul in bed," he whispered possessively, licking her ear.

Anzu shuddered at his touch. He started tracing the curves on her body, and she looked around for help. She grabbed the doorknob with her free hand and opened the door. Stepping out of the way, she pushed him out of her house, threw his shoes and blazer out behind him, and slammed the door. Marik tripped on the stairs and fell face-forward into a muddy pond.

She sighed and glanced over at the pretty bouquet of flowers. Then she picked them up and threw them into the fireplace.

By evening, Mr. Mazaki had come to a fork.

"Which way? I can't read this map," he muttered. One path looked okay while the other was dark and scary. The horse trotted off towards the clear one.

"Let's take this one," Mr. Mazaki argued, pointing towards the dark road. Gripping the reigns, he forced his horse down the path. The moon came out, and an owl hooted. A flock of bats flew out of nowhere, startling the horse. Mr. Mazaki was knocked off the horse, which galloped away.

"At least I'm okay…"

Ironically, a pack of wolves appeared at the top of a bank. Mr. Mazaki gasped as they chased after him. He ran quite a ways before tripping on a large stone. His hat flew off and he looked up a giant stone castle. Looking behind him, he jumped onto the gate. Just as he climbed over the iron fence, the wolves reached him. When he fell onto the other side, one of them managed to bite onto his cloak.

"Let go!" he cried, pulling away and the material ripping. He staggered up the steps of the castle and banged on the doors. One of them creeped open, and so he ventured inside.

* * *

The door slowly opened and a pair of bright blue eyes peered out. The door opened all the way as Anzu stepped outside. Closing it behind her, she began to tend to the farm animals.

"Ugh! I can't believe that Marik Ishtar," she complained. "Perverted creep, licking my ear! I'd beat him down if I could!"

The pig she was feeding merely grumped in response.

"Some advice," she groaned. "Why am I talking to a pig? Is this really the life for me? Being a housewife and taking care of animals? I hate this society; there isn't a man in this town that I'd ever marry. I want to go out there and explore! I don't want to live this life forever until I die!"

At that very moment, her father's horse rode up.

* * *

"Hello?" Mr. Mazaki asked, his voice echoing through the stone walls. "Is anyone home?"

The room was dull and gloomy, a large grand staircase leading upstairs. Many old portraits hung on the tattered walls, and two long corridors resided on each side of the staircase. A coffee table was positioned to his left, and placed on top of it was a candelabra and a miniature grandfather clock.

"Hello?" he asked again.

The candelabra glanced over at the clock, who gave a 'no-no' look. Too bad: Joey Wheeler loved annoying Seto Kaiba.

"Good evening, sir," Joey said. "Welcome to our humble bode."

"Humble _abode_," Kaiba automatically corrected.

"What? Who's there?" the man asked, picking up Joey and trying to see.

"Over here," Joey said, tapping him on the shoulder. Mr. Mazaki gasped.

"Hello."

"Ah!" he cried, dropping Joey onto the table. "You're alive!"

"You fool," Kaiba scorned, shaking his left handle. It was actually quite strange how they looked. Kaiba's face was the clock face, two handles were his arms and hands, and the clock legs were his legs. Joey didn't have feet, just a circular platform. There were three candles on him, the center one bearing his face. The other two were his arms.

"And a talking clock," Mr. Mazaki marveled, picking Kaiba up.

"Put me down, you Neanderthal! Put me down at once!"

"Sir, what brings ya here?" Joey asked, breaking the tension.

"Well, I was on my way to fair and I got lost in the woods. It was cold and I was looking for a place to stay," the old man responded, sneezing.

"Sir, you're sick," Joey exclaimed, hoping onto the floor and bouncing over to a doorway. "Come, warm yerself by da fire."

"No, no, no! I simply won't have it!" Kaiba argued. "The master won't be happy."

"Shush, moneybags, da masta don't hafta know," Joey replied, pointing to a chair for Mr. Mazaki.

"Not the master's chair!"

Soon, Mr. Mazaki was warm and snug. A cart wheeled up with a teapot and some cups.

"Would you like a spot of tea?" Isis asked, pouring some tea.

"Why thank you," he said, taking a sip. The cup laughed. "Oh my!"

"Momma, that tickles," Mokuba giggled.

Suddenly, the parlor doors burst open. All the lights went out, even Joey's. Isis and Mokuba backed off, and Kaiba hid under the rug.

"Who's there!" Mr. Mazaki asked frightfully, peering around the edge of his chair. When he looked around the other side, he met a pair of eyes.

"What are you doing!" a deep voice rumbled. "Why are you here!"

"Masta," Joey tried, "he's just a poor fella dat got lost in da woods—"

"SILENCE!" he bellowed. "You, sir, are a trespasser!"

As he came into the light, Mr. Mazaki realized that he wasn't human! It was some sort of monster!

"You're… you're a…"

"To the dungeons with you!" the beast ordered.

"No! No, please!"

* * *

The lone rider stopped in front of the castle gates. Anzu dismounted the horse and looked around, noticing her father's hat.

"Papa!"

Once she was inside the bastion, she was even more afraid. She glanced around before deciding to search for her father.

"Hello?" she asked. "Umm, is anyone there? I'm looking for my father…"

Upstairs, the 'objects' were discussing what had just happened.

"Dat poor old man."

"It's his fault," Kaiba sneered. "He shouldn't be poking his nose in places it doesn't belong."

Joey's ears twitched when he heard a voice.

"Kaiba, I just heard sumthin…"

The candelabra and clock ventured out onto the landing to discover a girl.

"A girl! She could be da one to break da spell!"

"Yeah right. The master will never learn to love."

"Hello?" Anzu tried again. She saw a light and heard voices from upstairs, but when she got there, she found no one. Another light was coming from a small flight of stairs. She discovered some candles but nothing more. "Hello?"

"Anzu," a voice coughed, "is that you?"

"Papa!" she cried, running to the cell and kneeling down by him. "Who did this to you?"

"Anzu, get out of here before he captures you too! He's a monster!"

"Who?" she asked, and, at that moment, the lights blew out again. Anzu whipped around to see a shadow standing in the doorway. She mustered up all the courage she had before speaking.

"Release my father at once," she demanded.

"Not a chance; he trespassed and now he must pay."

"He didn't know!" she pleaded.

"Well, then too bad for him!"

"Wait," she cried, "take me instead…"

"Anzu, no!" her father cried.

"What? You'd take his place? Foolish girl, you would remain a prisoner here forever."

Anzu bit her lip. She didn't even know what this guy looked like. "Come into the light."

He sighed and stepped into the moonlight. His silver long hair glittered, and his gray eyes were penetrating. He had tan skin and a scar across his left eye. His clothes were tattered and he was in desperate need of a bath. She took a deep breath before looking at her father again.

"Well?" he asked, irritated.

"You have my word," she replied sadly.

"Done."

He strode over to the cell and broke the door. Grabbing Mr. Mazaki, he went outside and ordered the ancient coach to take the man to the village. Bakura returned to see Anzu staring out the window.

"I didn't even get to say goodbye…"

He stared at her for along time. She was definitely beautiful, but he wasn't about to fall head-over-heels in love with some girl. He didn't really like women; he just used to sleep with them for pleasure.

"Come with me; I'll show you to your room."

"My room?"

"Would you rather stay in the tower?"

"No…"

"Then follow me."

And so, the beauty reluctantly followed the beast deep into the castle.


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YuGiOh or _Beauty and the Beast_.

Summary: Long ago, in a faraway place, there lived a young prince named Bakura. He was so self-absorbed and didn't care about anyone that an enchantress cast a spell on him and his entire castle. He turned hideous and almost beast-like, and his servants were turned into living objects. An enchanted rose would be the icon of this spell: the rose would begin to wilt when he started to reach his twenty-first birthday. If he couldn't learn to love someone and earn her love in return by that time when the rose would die, he would remain that way forever. As time went on, he gave up hope. For who could ever learn to love a beast?

Anzu x Bakura (also Mai x Joey and Isis x Kaiba)

* * *

**Onna to Dobutsu**

By: Chi Yagami

* * *

**Chapter Two**

As they walked down the great halls of the castle, Anzu felt the cold stone closing her off from the rest of the world. The corridors were lined with scary looking gargoyles and monsters. She really didn't want to be here, but if it helped her father then she wasn't about to complain. Looking up at her companion, she wondered what kind of a person he was. Why did he look the way he did? She wasn't even sure she was fully aware that she had just put her life into the hands of a menacing man.

Bakura looked over his shoulder and saw that she was silently crying. He didn't know what to do. Joey, who was currently being used for his objective purpose, was snoozing, so the beast decided it was best just to stay quiet. However, after a while, the eerie silence became too much.

"I-I hope you like it here."

Anzu peeked up. Was he trying to make conversation with her? Couldn't he see she wasn't in the mood to talk? Especially with him? He didn't seem to notice.

"The castle is your home now. You can go almost anywhere you want. Except the North Tower."

"What's in the N—"

"It's forbidden!" he bellowed, his voice echoing throughout the chambers. Joey yawned and slowly opened his eyes.

"Danks for waking me up," he grumbled. But he quieted himself when he saw Anzu following them.

They finally reached a different-looking hallway. Somehow the lack of statues seemed to calm Anzu. She relaxed a little, maybe too relaxed, because she hadn't seen Bakura stop and so she bumped into him. He growled, but remembered to stay calm. He opened a dark green door and gestured for her to enter.

"This will be your room. If you need anything, the servants will tend to you," he told her. Joey whispered something about dinner.

"Uhh, dinner will be served soon. You will join me in the dinning room; that's not a request!" He slammed the door.

She glared at it for a while, listening to his retreating footsteps. Sobbing, Anzu sank onto the bed. Why had she done this? She buried her head into a pillow and let herself cry freely. She wanted to go home. She heard tree branches hit the window and wondered how a tree was up so high. When she looked out the window, she saw it was growing on a small platform, perhaps a floor below, that looked as if it might have once been a garden. Snow began to fall, lightly at first, then a little heavier. She cried at the thought of not being able to share this Christmas with her father. The snow continued to fall and pity her.

* * *

"Who does she think she is! That woman has messed with the wrong guy!"

Marik put down his beer defiantly. He was definitely not through with Anzu Mazaki. He _would_ have her.

"I've been publicly humiliated! It's more than I can bare!"

"More beer?" Malik asked sympathetically.

"What for? Nothing helps."

"Man, pull yourself together! You're letting this girl get to you!"

"Maybe… Wanna play blackjack?"

"Sure."

Suddenly, the door burst open. Mr. Mazaki came running in, talking something about a beast.

"Whoa, old man," Marik told him, "calm down."

"But he's got her!"

"Who's got who?"

"A beast has Anzu locked in a dungeon!"

………

Everyone in the tavern burst out laughing.

"Please, believe me! Won't you help me?"

"Oh, we'll help you, old man."

Two men picked him up and threw him outside into the cold snow.

Marik suddenly got an idea in his head, and began hatching a plan to win back the woman of his dreams…

* * *

¡knock knock!

She wiped her eyes dry before going and opening the door. A teapot, teacup, sugar jar, and cream holder hopped into her bedroom.

"Oh my," Anzu gasped. She backed up against the wardrobe. "What in the—"

"Whoa!" the wardrobe cried. "Careful!"

"I'm going insane," Anzu told herself. "I'm seeing talking objects. I'm going insane…"

"No you're not dear," Isis reassured her. "We are alive as you. Just, um, not in the same way…"

"Yes," the wardrobe agreed.

"Kaiba told you she was pretty, Mama," the teacup said.

"Here, Mokuba, the poor girl must be cold," she told the boy, pouring some hot tea. "Slowly now, we don't want to spill."

Mokuba hopped over to Anzu. She picked him up, and, as she was drinking, he began to laugh.

"That tickles. Wanna see me do a trick?" It looked to Anzu as if he was blowing all the air out his nose to create bubbles in the tea, like a kid blows bubbles in the bathtub. Where and if he had a nose was a mystery to her, and she supposed she might as well just accept it.

"That was very brave of you to switch places with your father," Isis said. "I know you miss him. But cheer up. I'm sure things will get better. Oh, why am I standing around talking when there's dinner to cook! Come along, Mokuba."

"Goodbye!"

She waved to the tea set and sat on her bed. The wardrobe hobbled over to her on the small 'legs' it had.

"Come dear, let's freshen you up for dinner. Let's see… you'll look beautiful in this light blue evening gown!"

"That's really nice of you," she replied, "but I'm not going to dinner."

"But you must!"

There was a soft knock on the door, and then a voice: "Dinner, is served."

* * *

In the dinning room, an enormous table was set for two. A warm fire had been lit in the fireplace, and the mantle had even been dusted. Bakura paced up and down the room, waiting. Isis and Joey sat on the corner of the table, watching.

"What's taking so long?" the master grumbled.

"Be gentle, my lord. The girl has lost her father and freedom all in one day."

"Yeah, and have you thought dat maybe dis girl could be da one ta break da spell?"

"Of course I have! Do you think me a fool?"

"Well, you fall in love wid her, she falls in love wid you, and POOF, the spell is broken!"

"Oh, it doesn't happen that easily, I'm afraid," Isis said lightly. "These things take time."

"Something dat we don't have a lot of! Da rose has already started ta wither!"

Bakura sighed. How would it ever work out? "What's the use…? She's so beautiful, and I'm so… well, look at me!"

"Come now, if she's a decent person, you can help her see past all that!"

"I don't know how…"

"Well, let's start with your posture."

"Yeah," Joey agreed.

"Stand up straight, shoulders back, but gentle—"

"And when she comes in, give her a dashing smile! Lemmie see ya smile!"

The monster tried to give a great toothy grin.

"Now don't frighten the poor girl," warned Isis. "And remember to control your temper. Sometimes, sir, you get a little out of hand."

The doorknob twisted.

"She's here!"

He tried to smile a true smile, but as Kaiba stuck his clock face through the open door, a frown became apparent on his visage.

"Good evening," Kaiba began.

"Where is she?" Bakura growled.

"Uhh, she's in the process of… actually she's uhh… well, umm… She's not coming."

"WHAT!"

Bakura burst through the door and jumped several flights of stairs, his companions hurrying behind him, ranting about not losing his temper. He was furious. How could she not come! Damnit, this girl was ruining his plans. How could they learn to be with each other if she was merely going to avoid him all the time?

He banged ferociously on her doors. "I thought I told you to come down for dinner!"

"I'm not hungry," came from inside.

"I'll… I'll break down the doors!" he yelled.

"Uhh, masta, that's not da best way ta court a lady…"

"Please, _attempt_ to be a gentleman…"

"But she's being difficult!" he said in a low tone.

"Gently, gently," Isis reminded him.

"…will you come down to dinner?"

"No."

He glared at the objects while pointing at the door as if saying "she started it!" Kaiba shook his head.

"Umm, it would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner."

The words sounded forced to Anzu. She could understand he was trying to be nice, or at least sound like it, but she wasn't in the mood to start a friendship with the guy who was holding her prisoner.

"No thank you."

"You can't stay in there forever!"

"Yes I can!"

"Fine, go ahead and STARVE!"

Then, to Kaiba: "If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!" He ran down the corridor to who knows where, knocking over several suits of armor.

"Joey, stand guard at the door. You heard what the master said."

"Yes sir, Kaiba."

The beast burst into the North Tower filled with rage. He didn't understand. He'd tried talking nicely to her. What more did she want? He strode over to the small table on which the enchanted rose had been placed, and he picked up his magic mirror.

"Show me the girl."

She was sitting in her room, the wardrobe trying to comfort her.

"—the master's really quite nice once you get to know him."

"I don't want to get to know him," she argued. "I don't want anything to do with him!"

Bakura placed the mirror down in shame. How could she ever see anything more than a monster?

"It's hopeless… hopeless…"


End file.
